


Что в имени тебе моем

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Об именах и судьбоносных совпадениях.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Что в имени тебе моем

Джона назвали в честь отца. Он особенно не задумывался над смыслом своего имени, пока однажды на пороге их дома не возник мистер Блинк. Он снял потертую фуражку, но сказать ничего не успел: мать Джона закрыла глаза и тихо произнесла:

— Значит, в этот раз не смилостивился.

В лице мистера Блинка что-то дрогнуло, а потом оба, казалось, вспомнили о Джоне.

Что было дальше, Джон помнил плохо, а вот материнские слова отчего-то запали в душу.

От еврейского Йоханаан — «Бог смилостивился». Джон узнал это в восемь и больше никогда не забывал.

Прошло десять лет, двадцать, тридцать, а имя все вело его по жизни. Джон повзрослел и начал менять личины, как когда-то менял мечты: каждый месяц новая, краше предыдущей. Бесконечная череда фальшивых паспортов — и таких же фальшивых фамилий — выстлали его путь к элите ЦРУ, и только имя всегда оставалось неизменным. Непримечательное, как чих, резкое, как свист пули. Марк произносил его покровительственно, Корвин — пренебрежительно, Кара — снисходительно, Джессика — нежно. Это говорило о них больше, чем им хотелось бы.

Джессика разбила ему сердце, Марк превратил в монстра, Корвин отправила на смерть, а Кара всадила пулю в плечо.

Но Бог смилостивился.

***

Джон встречает Гарольда — мистера Финча — и первое время не может определиться, как относиться к этому странному человеку. Джон благополучно проходит стадии раздражения, ненависти, любопытства и в итоге надолго застревает на благодарности. Благодарность — давно забытое, но не утраченное чувство. На большее Джон, кажется, уже не способен.

А потом он выясняет, что Гарольд — и правда Гарольд.

«Властвовать», «повелевать».

Джон ставит аляповатую книжонку, посвященную именам, на полку книжного и выходит на улицу. Ему хочется глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Гарольд привередлив и брезглив, но его не смущает ни пыльная библиотека, ни привычка Медведя слюнявить хозяев. Он уязвим и отчаянно горделив, гениален и робок, подозрителен и доверчив. У него мелодичное имя — легковесное на первом слоге, мощное на втором, как и сам Гарольд — обманчиво незаметный, наделенный невероятной силой. Джон, размышляя об этом, ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно, ему все это привиделось.

Очередное дело в разгаре, жертва несчастными глазами взирает на них с шикарного, по меркам конспиративной квартиры, дивана. Гарольд выпрямляется в своем кресле и произносит:

— С нами вы будете в безопасности.

И Джон понимает: не привиделось.

***

Им понадобилось около года, чтобы стать друзьями, и бомба — чтобы стать любовниками. Джон не знает, что нужно, чтобы они заговорили о своих чувствах.

— Конец света, — любезно просвещает его Шоу (Самин — «ценная»).

***

Прекрасным субботним утром Джон открывает глаза. Мир вокруг — ослепительно белый. Похоже, его все-таки укокошили: если не агенты Самаритянина, то взрыв. Но что-то отвратительно пищит, а следом приходит боль. Джон лежит в палате, набитой высококлассным оборудованием, и не может пошевелиться. Гарольд скрючился в кресле рядом. Шоу, развалившись на пластиковом стуле, копается в телефоне.

— Поздравляю, Риз, — тянет она. — Конец света случился. Эй, босс, вставай.

Гарольд подхватывается, дергается и тут же морщится.

— Джон! Господи, Джон, дорогой мой!

Шоу ухмыляется и выходит из палаты.


End file.
